Brains of Today
'''Brains of Today '''is the 5th episode of Season 1 (Unexpected) of Unexpected. This is also the 5th overall episode of the series. Plot Morgan notices Spencer acting strange and tries to find out what it is. Spencer and Shawn fight an evil genius. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Morgan Cash * Jennifer Hive * Luke Washington Recurring Characters * Mr. Glenn Absent Characters * Dan Conway Storyline (Central Park High School) Shawn: Spencer, it was kind of hard convincing my parents I was out the library yesterday. Spencer: Well what do you want me to do? We can’t tell them we have super powers. Shawn: I am starting to wonder why not. Spencer: Haven’t you watched anything on TV about super heroes? Shawn: No, Not really. Spencer: It puts our loved ones in huge danger. Since we are 2 separating one of us could be a huge risk. (Morgan walks by) Morgan: What are we talking about? Spencer: Nothing! We are just talking about History. Morgan: Are you sure? Don’t forget the Cash Promise. Shawn: The Cash Promise? Morgan: It’s where we have to tell each other the truth no matter what. Shawn: Oh…That’s lame Morgan: Why should I care what you think? Shawn: Well you shouldn’t. Morgan: Exactly (smirks) Shawn: Well Shawn and I have to go to the uh lunch room. Morgan: Oh Okay. Bye! I’ll see you at home Spencer. Spencer: Bye! (Cafeteria) Luke: I don’t understand what the big deal is. She looked at me. Jen: The problem is that you looked back at her. Luke: I looked at her because I thought she wanted something. Jen: Well it makes me think you like her. (Shawn and Spencer walk in) Spencer: Hey guys! What’s going on? Jen: Okay so get this. A girl stared at Luke and Luke stared back! Shawn: Nice going Luke! Jen: No, not nice going! It’s getting me irritated. Shawn: Oh my bad. Luke: I just thought she wanted something. Spencer: Well Jen if he says it was nothing than it’s probably nothing. Jen: Luke, you promise to me it was nothing. Luke: I promise. Jen: Good! I believe you. Mr. Glenn (Principal): Students! We have an announcement an attack on the city is taking place! We are going to do a lock down in the school everyone to a classroom. Jen: A lockdown! Come on! Spencer: I’ll meet you there Shawn: Me too! Jen: You guys better hurry! Morgan: Spencer! Where are you going? Spencer: I have to go check on something. Go to a classroom! Morgan: I’m not going without you! Come on! Spencer: Morgan! I said go to a classroom! Morgan: Ugh! Why are you so stubborn! (Downtown) Shawn: Spencer, come on! Touch me! (Spencer touches Shawn) Spencer: Whoa! What’s going on! Shawn: Whoa! Why is our body meshing together? Spencer: I have no idea but it’s cool! Shawn: Whoa! So you move the left side and I have the right side! Stevie (Evil Brainiac): You think you can stop me? Spencer: No, but we can try! (Spencer shoots a fire ball at Stevie) (Stevie generators wind to block the fireball) Stevie: You need brains to win a fight against me. Spencer: And what makes you think we don’t have brains? Stevie: I guess looking in the mirror isn’t something you too do. Shawn: Brains isn’t based on looks but in your mind! Spencer: We are a lot smarter than you think. Morgan: Apparently not smart enough. Stevie: And who are you? Morgan: I’m his si- Spencer: She is no one! And how did you find us. Morgan: I’m not dumb I followed you. Shawn: Yikes she does not listen. Stevie: Enough with this! (Stevie pulls Morgan close) Stevie: You throw anything or come close she will die. Morgan: Wait what? Spencer: Morgan! You shouldn’t have come! Stevie: Well Morgan! I guess today will be your last day! Shawn: No it won’t. Not as long as I have something to do with it. (Shawn and Spencer use there telekinesis to pull Morgan close) Stevie: Oh great! Take this bomb! (Stevie throws a bomb on Shawn) Spencer: Shawn! Watch Out! (Bomb explodes) (Shawn and Spencer separate) Morgan: Shawn! Spencer: He is fine! He is I believe. Morgan: Wait how did you pull me towards me. You have to tell me everything now. Spencer: I will not yet! Morgan: Wait for now tell me how did he survive? Spencer: Since was together we have twice the health to stay alive. So that bomb exploded half of our health. He should be unconscious. Morgan: I am so confused! So you are like a robot? Spencer: I will explain later! You have to promise not to tell anyone! Morgan: I won’t I promise. Spencer: Help me bring Shawn to my tree house. Morgan: What Tree house? Spencer: The one I haven’t told you about. Morgan: Why are you hiding so many secrets! We are supposed to be close! Spencer: I know I know. We will talk later, I promise.